The Clearing in the Woods
by mypennamesunique
Summary: One night Sam watches Dean at a bar, worried about him driving home drunk. During the same night, Ruby's watching both of them, making sure they don't get into trouble. But something happens between Sam and Ruby that night...


A/N: First off, I don't own Supernatural. Also, I hope you like it. I think it's a bit cheesy, but I like cheesy fics. Also, I really don't know if Ruby really had a brother.

**The Clearing in the Woods**

Ruby didn't like this. She didn't like this _at all_. She sat in the corner of the bar, watching quietly. Dean was doing what he normally did-flirting with girls, who had nothing better to do than flirt back. And what about little Sammy Winchester? Well, he sat in the opposite corner watching Dean, too. He couldn't leave, he didn't want Dean driving drunk. So, he watched his brother, and for once he felt older than the boy who practically raised him.

Then Dean got up, and moved to a different table, with new victims. These girls looked hardly older than sixteen. "Oh, Dean. Come on. They're too young..", Sam thought as he shook his head.

At this same time, Ruby sees the look Sam gives Dean as he's watching him. She gets up and walks over towards him, and Sam doesn't realize whats happening until she plops down in a seat next to his.

"Hello Sam," She says, before sipping her beer. He smiles at her, thankful to know he wasn't the only one watching his brother.

"Hi Ruby. You here to babysit him, too?" She only grins more than she had been.

"I figured you'd get bored eventually."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Tell me about it. I'm ready to fall asleep, and he's...so wide awake."

"Does he know your still here?"

"Nope. I left an hour ago." She laughs a little, before shaking her head.

"Sammy, I hope you realize that he can take care of himself. You don't need to do this.."

"You are, and he's not even your brother." She shrugs.

"Yeah, but I'm helping you guys. You two should be in bed sleeping, you're working on a case." Sam nods, silently wondering how she knew. But then again, this is Ruby. The second time he ever met her, she told him there was a job in Indiana. And she was right.

"I want to be asleep, but the jackass over there is keeping me awake." Ruby shakes her head.

"He's a big boy.."

"And yet your watching us like we're 10 year olds?"

"That isn't my point. _Why_ are you still here Sam?" He looks at his brother for a couple minutes before returning his gaze to Ruby.

"He's my brother, and he's not going to be here in a couple months. I just want to...see him. Before he goes." Ruby understands this. When she was alive, she had a brother, who died. She really dreaded when Dean had to go. For her, the worst part would be seeing Sam in the mess Dean will leave.

"I understand, Sam, but have you had a night of fun in the past few months at _all_?" Sam smiles sheepishly and shakes his head.

"Me? Nope. I've been too busy trying to save Romeo over there's ass." Ruby then stands up, and smooths out her shirt. Then she places her hand out in the air, ready for Sam to take it.

"Come on. I want to show you a place I found last night," She says. Sam blinks, realizing that Ruby must do stuff when she isn't with the two brothers. Stuff _she_ might actually_ enjoy_.

"Where?" Her lips form a thin smile.

"You'll see, now come on Sammy. The time is just ticking away!" He finally takes her hand, and lets her lead him out of the bar and into the cool night. He looks up towards the stars as she's still dragging him along, She pulls him into the forest that is behind this bar, and for a minute he wonders if this is even the Ruby he knows.

"Hey, uh... Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Huh, little Sammy is doubting me. Cute." Sam rolls his eyes. "_Yes_, I know where we're going." He took that as a good sign, and continued to let her drag him along. Finally they came to a clearing. A clearing which would be pitch black, expect the stars illuminated it. "Isn't it pretty?" Ruby asked. Sam didn't answer, though. He stood there in awe.

Finally, "Wow. It's..."

"Beautiful? Great? Nice?"

"All of the above.." He says quietly. They're still holding hands, and they both look down and notice this.

"Sam?" Ruby asks suddenly. It was brought by a whim, from the nice moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's wrong if I'm in love with a human?" She asks. He looks into her eyes and smiles.

"No, not at all. Who is he?" Sam is certain it's Dean. He _always_ gets the girls. Ruby bites her lip, let's go of Sam's hand, stands on her tippy-toes and puts both of her hands on his cheeks. Then she kisses him, and Sam can tell that he was wrong. She was talking about him. When they're done kissing he breathes in a deep breath, and looks at her. "Me?" She smiles and nods.

"You."


End file.
